


Now We're As Low As We Can Get

by xephyr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Feelings of Hatred, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is a terrible co-commander who only exists to be a constant thorn in Hux's side. They both have a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We're As Low As We Can Get

Somehow, Hux had always known it would come to this.

 

  
It was inevitable, really. From the day they’d met there had always been tension and a mutual disrespect, and Ren seemed fully hell-bent on testing Hux’s patience to the absolute limit. He would constantly show a lack of respect towards Hux in front of his officers and disregard nearly every order the General gave him which made him want to punch the asshole at any given moment, but he wasn’t an animal who gave into instinct the way Ren seemed prone to do so he never did.

 

  
He should hit him now, to be honest. Could, if he really wanted to. When Ren’s teeth nipped at his lips he answered back with a bite of his own with twice the viciousness that was given to him. Kylo Ren, being as depraved as he was, groaned against his mouth at the ferocity and pushed himself even further into Hux’s personal space and pushing him into the wall behind him more solidly, making Hux all too aware of just how many layers of clothing were between them.

 

  
It started seven minutes into a meeting with Hux and his most trusted officers about upcoming battle strategies and changes that needed to be prepared for their next fateful encounter with the Resistance. Kylo fucking Ren, whom Hux was hoping would not appear to this particular meeting, decided to saunter into the officer's’ meeting room with his robes swirling about him with a flair of drama that was beyond unnecessary. To be fair, everything about the man was unnecessary.

 

The mood that the General had so carefully cultivated for his meeting was instantly shattered by Ren’s appearance which Hux himself had pointedly ignored, but he wasn’t oblivious to the nervous glances his lieutenants spared in Ren’s direction as he took a seat at the table they were situated at.

 

While Hux had originally elected to ignore him for the sake of his own sanity, Ren believed it was imperative to make a comment on almost every battle strategy Hux had brought to the table.

 

“Your plan would work better if you gave me three squadrons instead of one. We could flank them more effectively.” He had interrupted.

 

Hux stared at him evenly. “I only have the resources to give you one, Lord Ren. I believe you can manage.” He was intent on finishing this meeting in as timely a matter as possible, but Ren interrupted him again. And then once more.

 

On his next attempt, Hux decided to put a halt on the whole meeting altogether and told his council they would convene again at a later date. One by one, his officers shuffled out of the room, taking great care to avoid where Ren still stubbornly sat at the table who made no room to leave. Hux glared at him the whole time.

 

Once the last man had left the room and the door’s lock mechanism activated after him, Hux spoke, keeping his voice as calm as possible. “Do you really believe any of that was necessary?”

 

Ren’s stupid mask covered any sort of expression he made, but his voice was undeniably smug as he sat back further in his seat. “Are you not used to people questioning your methods?”

 

“Take off that idiotic helmet,” He snapped, annoyed at the distorted voice the helmet gave him.

 

For once, Kylo Ren complied. Wordlessly he brought his stupidly large hands up to the releases on his helmet and removed it, placing it on the table in front of him solidly.

 

Hux was right on his earlier assessment of Ren’s current state as he looked at him with his full mouth quirked up just so, more smug as he had any right to be. It was like he enjoyed pushing Hux’s buttons. He stood up and moved beside Hux, craning his neck to offer out his cheek to him. “Did you need a better angle to slap me in?” His smirk became somehow even more insufferable, drawing Hux’s eyes down to his lips for a split second. “You can try, General. I’ll give you this one chance.”

 

He could list off a few reasons why he decided to do what he did next, but they all boiled down to the concept of being able to wipe that stupid smirk off the other man’s face. In one swift movement, Hux pulled him down by his collar. When their mouths collided their teeth clicked together harshly and Ren made a delightfully pathetic strangled sound against his mouth.

 

It took more than a few moments for Kylo Ren to regain any sort of composure.

 

The Master of the Knights of Ren had probably never done this before. He seemed to have no idea what to do with his hands as they kissed sloppily. The sloppiness was on Ren’s part, of course, but his desperation was too sweet for Hux to really mock him for. Again, Hux mused as he roughly tangled his fingers in that ridiculous mess of black hair to pull his head to a better angle, he truly had always known it would come to this.

 

Ren moved him backwards until Hux’s back collided with the cold durasteel wall and finally settled his hands on the other man’s hips. Neither of them relinquished any control or made any sort of compromise so the kiss remained hard, all tongue and teeth that was sure to leave both pairs of lips bruised.

 

Hux groped the huge belt the other man insisted on wearing, feeling for any sort of fastening he could undo. Ren made no move to help him whatsoever, and after a few moments of awkward fumbling at the front of the larger man’s robes Hux made a frustrated sound against his lips. “If you’re not going to at least attempt to be accommodating, I can just leave right now.”

 

Ren, the bastard, laughed low in his throat. His hot breath tingled against his skin. “Can’t figure out how to get in my pants, General?”

 

Despite the attempted insult on his intelligence, Ren moved off of Hux to work at the fastenings of his wide belt and the unnecessary layers of his robes. Hux tried not to be distracted by Ren’s wet red kiss-bitten lips. “If you wore anything even remotely within regulation there wouldn’t be an issue, but as it stands—“

 

The words died in his throat, however, when Ren guided Hux’s hand into the front of his underwear, letting him feel the half-hard girth that laid within. He was larger than he expected, somehow, and Ren’s full mouth fell into an easy smirk when he seemed to realize what had given him pause.

 

“Think you can take it?” Ren asked as he ran his lips along the other man’s jawline when Hux started up a slow and easy rhythm with his wrist, and Hux scoffed.

 

“I’m not taking anything. That’s your job.” To further prove his point, Hux snaked his free hand around to Ren’s ass and squeezed the taut muscles there.

 

“You’re insane if you think I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

“And you’re insane if you think I’ll let _you_ fuck _me_.”

 

Ren’s breath became labored as Hux fine-tuned his handjob into something faster and more vicious than it had started out as. His forearms rested on the wall behind Hux as he mouthed at his neck. “Seems we’re at an impasse.”

 

“From what I gather,” Hux started as he expertly twisted his wrist, pulling a delightfully pathetic sound from the knight, “You won’t even last long enough for either of us to get our clothes off. You’re going to cum in my hand from a half-hearted handjob like a pathetic degenerate.”

 

He could hear the obvious hitch in Ren’s breath and felt how he shuddered against him. Ren’s huge hands traveled across his chest in long sweeping movements and came to land on his hips once more, which he easily bucked into. The sudden friction of Ren’s pelvis against Hux’s erection almost made him gasp, but not quite.

 

If Ren had any sort of smart retort ready for him, it was completely lost within the moans that fell from his parted lips against Hux’s earlobe. He really was terribly easy to please. Ren’s hands moved to the front of the General’s trousers, unfastening them and zipping them down with more control than Hux thought he would have in this state and pulled his cock out.

 

“I’m bigger than you,” Ren breathed against his jaw after a few experimental tugs, and Hux could not physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. He could feel the idiot’s grin against his skin as though he was triumphant about this useless observation.

 

“It’s not like you’ve ever used yours before, so I hardly see how that matters.” Hux was hardly experienced by any means, but he wasn’t about to let Ren have one over him. It was easy enough to adjust what he was doing by the sounds and tells that Ren gave him, and it wasn’t an overly complicated concept to begin with.

 

Ren made a noncommittal noise against his lips before he captured them with his own hot mouth once again. Hux cursed himself when a traitorously soft noise that almost resembled a moan escaped his throat. Ren, of course, was triumphant about this as well, mouth quirking upwards as his tongue darted out to swipe at Hux’s bottom lip. He’d never say it out loud, but Ren had a damnably soft and luscious mouth.

 

“You don’t have to say it out loud.”

 

“How—Hells, Ren, do you have to be insufferable in every way imaginable?”

 

Again, Ren laughed. Hux felt it reverberate in his chest from where he was pinned against the wall behind him. “You like it.”

 

“I don’t like it when you read my mind using your idiotic Force magic, no.” The bite he intended to have in his words fell somewhat flat, however, because Ren kept twisting his wrist a certain way and it was starting to get the better of him. “Are you almost done?” He asked. He didn’t want to be the one who came first, if he could help it.

 

Whatever Kylo Ren was going to say was cut off by the frantic beeping of Hux’s datapad, causing both of them to jump in surprise. When Hux put a hand to the other man’s chest and pulled his datapad out of his coat pocket to check whatever message he had been sent, Ren scoffed incredulously. “Are you serious?”

 

It was an urgent request for Hux’s presence on the bridge to oversee the installation of their new rations program _._ It was horribly dull stuff, but without his clearance, there would be no shipments from the nearby star systems arriving for the next few weeks, which was time they couldn’t afford to waste.  Hux sighed inwardly at the message, knowing he wouldn’t be able to ignore it. Hux pushed Ren off him fully, swatting Ren’s hands away from him and tucking himself back into his trousers. Ren, for his part, was still giving him a look.

 

“Hux.”

 

“I have things to _do_ , Ren!” Hux snapped at him against his better judgment. It never helped to stoop to Ren’s level. “This ship doesn’t run itself, you know.”

 

“I know.” Ren gave him a hard look. “I run this ship, too.”

 

Hux wasn’t quick enough to stop the bark of laughter that forced its way through his lips. A muscle twitched in Ren’s jaw and his eyes immediately darkened with a raw fury, perceiving his laugh as mockery. It was, but it would fare better for Hux if he were to pretend it wasn’t.

 

“Can you move?” Hux asked instead, doing his best to look impatient. There was nothing he’d rather do than finish what they started here in this empty meeting room, but being a General meant he had to make personal sacrifices in order to keep his ship running smoothly.

 

“Hux,” Ren said again, sounding precariously like a warning. “You’re not leaving until you take care of this.”

 

“You have a hand, Ren. I’ll get you off next time, perhaps.”

 

Ren opened his mouth with the intent to argue with him, but closed it again when he seemed to understand what Hux was saying. “Next time?” He asked.

 

Hux offered him the barest of grins as he slid past Ren, adjusting his greatcoat as he felt the other man’s eyes on him. “If you’re on your best behavior, perhaps this could happen again.”

 

“Seemed as if bad behavior is what got us here to begin with.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, not deigning to bother with a reply. “If you don’t break anything for a week and _not_ disrespect me in front of my officers, if you can even bring it in yourself to manage that, we’ll meet here again.”

 

If he was able to get some sort of arrangement working between them, the _Finalizer_ might work better for it. It probably wasn’t wise bargaining with someone as perilous as Kylo Ren but if he could manage to kill two birds with one stone he would do it. His role as General would be made easier _and_ he would be getting laid. It was really a win-win situation, as far as he was concerned. Ren seemed to mull over the suggestion and Hux adjusted himself, making sure he was presentable to his crew. He was thankful for the bulkiness of his coat.

 

He had already made it halfway to the door when Ren called at his back. “Deal.”

 

Ren didn’t break anything for a week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering in kylux hell since the movie released. Send help.


End file.
